Manufacturing methods of different electromechanical devices have improved tremendously specifically as mobile devices and such with features, such as sophisticated displays and interactive/responsive covers, have become more commonly used consumer appliances. Such devices incorporate sophisticated touchscreens, touch surfaces and the like with numerous functionalities, which in turn, requires using different, and often delicate, components.
The ever increasing user needs for large variety of functionalities and intuitiveness of products have helped to create a situation where a user doesn't want the device to limit their use. Instead, all the devices should be more enabling than restricting to use in a way that is instantly intuitive.
At the same time, the need for more agile and flexible manufacturing has become increasingly evident since the outer design of devices as well as the components used inside have needed to develop and change along with dynamic market needs.
This creates a real need for a manufacturing process that enables incorporating various different components in relation to the housing structure, be it two- or three-dimensional.
Although components have become increasingly smaller and more flexible many of them are still relatively bulky compared to printed electronics.
Printed electronics have shown the way to thin, flexible and rapidly manufactured structures but a vast amount of components cannot still be manufactured by printing.
Also, creating three-dimensional substrates and housing structures with embedded electronic components is presently done by first shaping the substrate and then attaching the components to the ready-shaped three-dimensional substrate. Attaching components on such three-dimensional substrates creates a disadvantageous situation where components are attached on inclined surfaces, which creates inaccuracies and is also otherwise difficult and time-consuming from the manufacturing perspective especially when compared to the process where components are attached on a flat surface.
Some other methods propose placing components on a substrate (onto preferred locations) and then molding over the substrate, which then functions as an insert; method which is in most cases carried out by injection molding. This method is prone to many mistakes and failures because the components need to be placed highly accurately in correct places and then kept there throughout the molding process. Another difficulty of this process is the somewhat violent temperature changes caused by the molten material as it cools down. Together these requirements lead to a very difficult situation, wherein a lot of faulty units do occur. Even further, this method doesn't provide the means for a truly three-dimensional shaping as the substrate, which is used as an insert, doesn't considerably change its shape during the process. Moreover, each mold can be only done once; after the substrate and the components therein have been overmolded the shape and the circuit-component structure is set so it isn't possible to fix flaws.
Some other manufacturing processes comprise using laminated surfaces that consist of a number of layers or substrates piled and attached on each other. These methods however also embody disadvantages, such as the limited malleability from flat to three-dimensional.